Jane Myxti
La Doña Jane Myxti de Balboa y de Navarra, Baroness of Leominster, Baronetess of Ludlow is a level 4 Lichfield resident. Early Years & Marriage Jane de Balboa was born by the name Juana Myxti de Balboa de Navarra in the Kingdom of Navarre (Spain) on 26 May 1436 to Juan de Balboa, Duque de Lerín and Isabel de Navarra. She was affectionately called Myxti by her family and friends. Myxti grew up with a broad education that would leave her prepared to not only be a dutiful wife and mother, but to also survive on her own should she ever be put in that situation. She grew up in a aristocratic family, but Myxti always wanted more than just being the daughter of a powerful Duke. At the age of 18, Myxti married a much older Englishman named John Howard (NPC). He died shortly after arriving in England, leaving Myxti alone with just enough money to buy a home and get herself started. The vast majority of his money was left to his children from another marriage. Not wanting to go home "a failure" or forced into another undesirable marriage, Myxti decided to stay in England and try to make the best of a tough situation. She dropped all of her honorary titles and her married name of Lady Howard so that she could be a de Balboa once again. To fit in, she shortened her name to Jane Myxti de Balboa. Remaining in her service was her ever faithful duenna, Sophia Flores. Sophia was only supposed to stay a short time, but after Lord Howard's death, she would not leave her. Myxti and Sophia had almost a mother/daughter relationship, except that Sophia would never give up her Spanish way of life. Myxti feels like an "English woman with Spanish blood." This often lead to conflicts with each other and from within. Sophia eventually returned to Navarre and Blanche took over as her companion. Later, the truth was revealed to Myxti that she was actually the bastard daughter of royalty (royal father/noble mother). After she was born, she was taken away by the royal family, but returned to her birth mother and the man who raised her as his own. She considers her adoptive father her real father. Though not a de Balboa by blood, Myxti is a de Balboa. After lots of anger from Myxti's father, he had finally accepted that she might never return to Navarre. But, he had other ideas to persuade her until he found out that Myxti was to be married without his consent. After much turmoil and tears, a contract was negotiated so that the two could be married. The contract set up the couple nicely, but would really be beneficial to their heir. Kenrich Stewart-Tudor and Jane de Balboa were married in a private ceremony with only a couple close friends and family members on July 10 1457. Sophia was there to see her beloved Myxti marry her one true love. After the marriage is when Sophia left back for Navarre permanently. On October 27, the couple welcomed their first child, son, Juan Nicolao Alexandre Stewart-Tudor y de Balboa into the world. As he is to inherit much land in Navarre, he was named in the Navarrese fashion. He is, however, called Alexandre or Alex (for the English). The Great Disaster in Ludlow caused the family to relocate to Lichfield, which was now part of Mercia. Myxti's husband started to spend more and more time on the road in service to King Viceroy and then to Queen Cordelia (who he later married). She had become far too lonely and they had practically become strangers, so she asked for the marriage to be "untied." The Church of the Kingdom of Navarre granted this request, but it took quite some time for it to be approved by URACE. Myxti gave up all of her titles and returned to Navarre. After serving for 6 months in a convent, she returned to England with her son and resettled in Lichfield. She was allowed to become a baronet of Ludlow once again. Later, she also became the Baroness of Leominster. English Town of Residence After traveling a bit, Myxti ended up in Ludlow. She loved the town so much, that she bought a manor there. After the Great Disaster ripped Staffordshire apart, the family moved from Ludlow to Lichfield, which was now part of Mercia. When she returned from the convent in Navarre, she relocated back to Lichfield with her son. Currently, she grows corn, but she also has a garden to die for. An official baker, Myxti makes the best Squirrel Cookies ever. She also owns a sick tavern in Lichfield. Family History The majority of Myxti's family are back in Navarre, but she soon discovered that there were several relatives living all over England. Not only are there de Balboas all over, there are also a couple Amnhersts. Myxti's maternal grandmother was an Amnherst and moved to Navarre to marry her (Myxti's) paternal grandfather. Her former husband is a Tudor and Stewart. There is a strong sense of family pride and loyalty, not only within her family by blood, but with her married family. Even after the untying of the marriage, they have accepted her as one of their own. In 1459, Cataline-Anne, Myxti's little sister, came to England, but disappeared shortly afterwards. In February 1462, Myxti's father passed away. His deathbed letter was filled with ultimatums. Myxti received an allowance from her father which let her (the daughter of a duke) and her son live the life that she was accustomed to. Now, her brother, the new Duque de Lerín, would be responsible for this, but there were conditions. 1) She had to return to Navarre within 2 years or she would risk losing some or all of her allowance. 2) She was to return to Navarre as soon as her brother found her a suitable marriage. 3) Her son would not be cut off if she disobeyed, but he must return to Navarre by the time he turns 18 or he will lose his entire Navarrese inheritance. Family: * Blood - de Balboa; Amnherst ; de Navarra * Past Marriage (but still considered family) - Stewart; Tudor * English Family Allegiance - Tudor Diplomatic & Political Career Town: * 2 X Mayor of Ludlow * Ludlow Town Council: University (& Level 3) Mentor; Tavern Mentor; Former Level 1 Mentor; Former Chief Mentor * Lichfield Town Council * 3 X Mayor of Lichfield County: * Stafford County Parliament * 7 X Stafford County Council- ** Sheriff, Constable, Spokeswoman, At-Large *Stafford Guard *Mercia County Council *Mercia Regiment *Mercia Navy National: * House of Parliament * House of Lords * Privy Council (under King Viceroy I) * The Order of the Red Lion (Regent Jewbeard's Own Project Leader, Mentor Development) Politics: * Created the NUTS independent political group, but it was taken over and changed during her time in Navarre. * Formerly Stafford REFORM Party * Formerly a member of R.E.P. (Representing England's People) * Formerly a member of the English Coalition Awards/Peerage/Titles * Formerly the Viscountess of Ludlow (Transferred to Lady Stafford upon entry into the convent) * Lady Great Chamberlain (under King Viceroy I) * Former Baroness of Madeley * Baronet of Ludlow * Baroness of Leominster * RHA: The Crown's Medal for Public Service (CMP) * RHA: The Crown's Medal for Community Spirit (CMC) * RHA: Military Campaign Star (CS) in Carlisle (Autumn 1458) Miscellaneous Guilds: * RP Guild, * New Members Mentoring Guild Organizations: * College of Heraldry - Herald/Mentoring (FORMERLY) Community Fun: * Stafford Cookie Monster * Co-winner of the Best Stafford County Cookies Contest * Goddess of Squirrel Cookies Religion/Church History: * Baptized into the Universal and Roman Aristotelian Church of England (URACE) on June 4, 1456 * Converted to the United Reform Aristotelian Church (URAC) on February 16, 1462. * Marriage to Kenrich Stewart-Tudor was untied on March 18, 1460. University Skills & Education: * Level 4 * State Way * Mastered skills: ** All State ** All Army ** All Navigation ** Stonemasonry